


Alone

by PadfootBlack



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadfootBlack/pseuds/PadfootBlack
Summary: Sansa is lying awake, while Petyr is sharing his bed with Lysa.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please forgive me mistakes and point them out, so I can learn from them :) I wrote this short story in german and translated it. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it! - Evy

Her bed had always been a source of relaxation to her. A place where she could hide from everything bad in the world. From everything that made her feel terrified when she was out on the streets in the broad daylight. She had been safe here. She had been secure. She had been free.  
Had been.

Her usually silent bedchamber was filled with sounds of pure lust now. That would not have been strange or disturbing, if it had been Sansas own voice breaking the silence of the night. But it was not Sansas throat producing this bizarre song of love. She was still alone, lying in her bed in the small chamber - one of the Eyrie's many guest rooms. The woman screaming as if her life was depending on it was her aunt, Lysa Arryn. No. Lysa Baelish. Sansa had to force herself to think that name. For some reason unknown to her she didn't like saying that name. Or hearing it. Or even thinking it. That name just seemed wrong to her, kind of foreign even. It seemed to her as if the first and the last name just didn't belong together. As if it were two different people attached to that name. And to some extend that was actually true. Lysa was her aunt, Baelish was a Lord. The Lord that had saved her. From Joffrey. From Cersei. From Kingslanding. Her selfless knight.  
Her hero.

Another wave of lust resounded in the room above her. The bloodcurdling screams of her aunt were loud enough to be heard throughout the vale. Sansa didn't dare to imagine what they did. How they did it. But she could not really avoid not imagining it. She was reminded of it by a groan every five seconds after all.  
Sansa found it gross. The idea of her aunt with Lord Baelish in the same bed... She didn't even know why. A wedding was always followed by a wedding night and in the wedding night husband and wife shared the bed. That was absolutely normal. But Sansa had never been more repulsed in her life than by the display of these loathsome sounds and the source of them. She just couldn't explain to herself, why a simple thing like that was so disgusting to her. Perhaps it was the education she had recieved. A Lady had to compose herself and to behave. A Lady had to give herself to her husband, but only to pleasure him. And the most important rule was, that a Lady had to remain quiet. She mustn't scream for everyone to hear like some dirty whore.

Lysa screamed again, reaching another hight and Sansa desperately tried not to listen. She let her thoughts wander backwards to their arrival at the Eyrie. She thought about how Lysa had looked at him. How she had flung her arms around his neck. How wild and longing her kisses had been.  
Sansa couldn't hold the single tear back, that made its way down her face to drop down at her chest. Lonely like she had been herself. Her family was dead, basically extinct. She hadn'd had any friends in Kingslanding. She had been tortured, humiliated and lonely. Until Lord Baelish came to save her.  
Petyr.  
He was her knight in not so shining armour. Her savior from everything bad. The man providing the feeling of securety and comfort. The man making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. The man that made her heart skip a beat and butterflies appear in her stomach. She felt free when she was with him. She could be herself when she was with him. Everything was possible when she was with him.  
Petyr.  
Her Petyr.  
Her Petyr that was lying in the arms of her aunt making her scream like he was everything she ever wanted.  
His wife.  
Married.  
Together.  
Him.  
Her.

More and more tears found their way down Sansas face, streaming down in pure despair. She couldn't say, why she was crying. She couldn't see why she was crying. There was no reason for it. She could only feel the everlasting sadness taking over her core.

There she laid in the darkness. Crying.  
The obscene screams of her aunt interrupted by Sansas small sobs. Only the night around her. Nobody else was there. It was only her.  
Alone.


End file.
